


The art of Tumblr

by DarkFate08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excerpts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFate08/pseuds/DarkFate08





	1. Chapter 1

Excerpt 1:

She shook her head. “Don’t say it. Please, don’t say it,” she begged him. Her heart was breaking and she knew what was coming.  
“I love you, okay?” he exclaimed. “Somewhere along the way, I fell so deeply in love with you that I cannot find fresh air. I can’t breathe when I’m around you. You smile at me and, for just one second, I think you feel it, too. You laugh and my heart feels like it could burst at the sound. You hug me and I feel like you’re the perfect puzzle piece I’ve been missing all along. You got under my skin. How could you expect me to keep it to myself?”  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. She loved him, she did. She wanted him to have the fairy-tale ending that he deserved, she just couldn’t be the one to give it to him. It broke her heart to hear him say all these words he could never take back, because she knew that once they were spoken, things could never be the same. He was her best friend. She was going to lose her best friend.  
“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I’m so sorry, but I can’t.”

From: wherewritersblockcomestodie on Tumblr


	2. Thoughts - existential-words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt goes to.... existential-words on Tumblr

I have a toxic relationship with my mind

It’s always running so fast, and I can never catch up

There’s a whole world inside that I’ve never seen

I just need it to realize that I haven’t realized what it has locked away

And that in order for it to keep functionally properly

It needs me to be able to physically function

Which means I need to have some mental abilities

I need some way to interpret my thoughts


	3. Goodbye - writingboutyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this excerpt belongs to "writingboutyou"

When you said goodbye at the end of my street, under the streetlight, it felt different. More permanent. Like you weren’t just saying goodbye to me, but to us.   
You said I made you sad and happy at once, I didn’t have to ask what that meant because I understood. I understand.   
Loving me is a curse and a blessing, cold and hot, nothing and everything at once.   
Loving me is hard, so when you said goodbye, I understood. I understand.


	4. Love and Protect - lilpieceofmyworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt belongs to lilpieceofmyworld

I’m here.   
I love you.   
I don’t care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. If you need the medication again, go ahead and take it—I will love you through that, as well. If you don’t need the medication, I will love you, too. There’s nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you.  
I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me.


End file.
